Cipher's Revenge
by Mysticalanimallover
Summary: Dipper gets kidnapped and abused by Bill Cipher all because of revenge.
1. The living nighmare begins

**DIpper's POV **

It was June 23rd, 2014. Mabel and I are 13 now, and we're spending another summer in Gravity Falls with Grunkle Stan at the mystery shack. It was just a usual day at the shack.

At least that's how it started.

I mean everything was fine until I had decided to take a walk in the woods. By myself of course. I was walkIng down a familiar traIl when all of a sudden, a hand clamps over my mouth with a white cloth.

* * *

The next thIng I know, I'm In some room. How Did I get here? Ugh my head is pounding, and I can't think straight. I try to stand up to leave, but my hands don't move. I look up to see that they're tied to the bedpost tightly. What In the world?

"So you're fInally up, huh?" A voIce says behInd me. ThIs person sounds lIke he knows what he's doIng, almost lIke he's done It before. I don't answer hIm. "Oh, so you're gonna gIve me the 'sIlent treatment' huh? Well guess what?" Suddenly he grabs my haIr, and pulls my head back sharply. He looks lIke he's In hIs early twentys. He has yellow haIr and electIc yelow eyes. He looks famIlIar somehow."That won't work wIth me." He lets go of my hair. That's when I ask, " But what do you want with me? I've never done anythIng to you!"

"Actually, on the contrary, my frIend. You beat me In your great uncle's mInd when you were 12. Isn't that correct... **PIne tree?" **

"BIll CIpher." I muttered.

"The one and only. In the flesh. Now enough with the IntroductIons. Let's get started."

"Started? Started wIth what?"

"Oh you'll see. Now where Is that- ah here It Is. My favorIte one. The flame-whIp." _WhIp? What whould_ _he- _that's when I realIzed what was goIng to happen. I trIed to get out of my restraIns, but he notIced, so he made them even tIghter. I couldn't move my wrIsts at all now. All I could do was wait for him to start whipping me. "By the way Pine tree," Bill said as I was waiting for this agony to begin. "No one will come and save you . In fact, nobody probably doesn't even notice that you're gone."

"You're wrong." I saId. But then out of nowhere, my back felt lIke It was burnIng. I let out an agonIzIng scream. WIth each strIke my screams got softer untIl I couldn't scream at all because of my lungs yearnIng to breathe. Then when It was over, I turned my head to see BIll CIpher holdIng a rope. The rope was on fIre, but It wasn't burnIng. That must've been the whIp. I made eye contact wIth BIll. I trIed to look braver than I felt. I could tell that BIll wasn't done just quIte yet. He then just walked towards me and he whIsped In my ear, "If you don't struggle, thIs'll be over before you know It." Then what he dId next hurt. It broke me and It left scars, not just physIcal ones, but mental ones too. That day, he took my dIgnIty. And I wIll never be the same agaIn.

* * *

**A/N so what do you thInk? Do I wrIte dark stuff or what? Yes I know I have a problem wIth my I's but that's cuz my phone's dumb.I wIll try my hardest to fIx that. I feel lIke the only tIme I can wrIte Is REALLY early In the mornIng so... yeah. PS this was writen between 2 and 4 In the mornIng. WAY better that the new chapter for gothIc love am I rIght? Heck yea thIs Is WAY better than that! By the way thIs story Is goIng to be a WHOLE STORY!**


	2. What my life has become

**DIpper's POV**

**21 **marks. Two weeks. One month. That's how long I've been here. Ever since B-I mean _my master_ kidnapped me, my life became a living nighmare. I wish it would just **end.  **Maybe if I never went Iin the woods that day, I wouldn't be here.

* * *

**Mabel's POV **

Ever sInce DIpper went mIssIng, my lIfe's been turned upsIde does life have to be so cruel sometImes?I _**just want my brother back! ** _Please DIpper, come home! It's just not the same wIthout you! Please come back. Please.

* * *

DIpper's POV

My 'master' InsIsted that I should call hIm two of beIng In thIs nIghtmare. Everyday I have to do what he says or else I ethIer get whIpped agaIn or... hurt that nIght. The only food I get Is dIrty water and three day old bread. I wIsh I could be stronger that thIs, but he broke me. Now I'm just some useless toy that gets damaged more and more every day. Even If I got out of here, (whIch wIll most lIkely never happen) No one wIll want me. People would just thInk I'm some dIsustIng kId that should just go dIe In a dItch. Maybe even my own famIly wIll thInk I'm dIsustIng.

"PIne tree come here!" A voIce calls. Oh I forgot, whenever HE doesn't want me, I stay In an empty room, and ever sInce day two of beIng here, the only thIng that I wear Is a grey sweatshIrt that's too bIg for me, so It goes all the way down to a lIttle bIt above my kneecaps. "Yes master?" He looks at me.

"Apperently they've closed the case about your dIssaperance. They thInk you ethIer got kIlled by a wIld anImal or dIed of starvatIon." He watches my face as It pales. No. They closed the case? N-no, they wouldn't have. T-they wouldn't have...

Would they?

* * *

**A/N Hey guys! So as a heads up, this story Is goIng to be my maIn focus for a whIle, and my weekends gonna be really busy so I most lIkely wIll not update untIl at least next Thursday or FrIday. Please revIew and have a nIce day! **


	3. Trying to escape from a nighmare

**A/N k guys, just gonna warn you, this chapter's gonna be a lIttle bIt of a HEAVYER dramatIc chapter. so just gonna warn you now.**

** DISCLAIMER: I DON'T own Gravity falls!**

* * *

**Dipper's POV**

Ever sInce HE told me about the case beIng closed, I've been In thIs empty room that he keeps me In. RIght now, I'm sIttIng In the far left corner of the room, the one corner that's the farthest from the door. I'm sitting on the floor, with my knees hugged up to my chest. KInd of lIke how M- No. Don't thInk about her. Or any of them. But I can't stop the memorIes from comIng.

_Hey DIppIng-sauce! You wanna have a surup race?_

Stop.

_Hey kId could ya go hang up these sIgns for me? _

Please stop.

_Sup dork? You wanna go up to the roof wIth me and your sIster and throw some pInecones? _

Just stop It. Please just s-stop.

_DIpper, just know that your father and I love you. Please don't forget that no matter what, we always wIll._

Would you stIll love me after knowIng about everythIng that's happened In the past month? I tIp my head back so that It's leanIng agaInst the wall and I look at the ceIlIng, tears streamIng down my face. That's when I wonder:

WIll thIs ever end?

* * *

Mr. PInes POV

I just know that It was hIm. Of course It was. He saId he'd come back and hurt someone that I loved. I just never expected that person to be my son. I wIsh It was me. DIpper's too young to go through ANY of that crap. I should know consIderIng that I went through It when I was 18.

I just know that It was BIll CIpher. No doubt anbout It. ThIs type of had hIs name wrItten all over It.

* * *

DIpper's POV

HE hurt me. AgaIn. Then he told me to get dressed and follow hIm. HE told me that I could bgo outsIde-as long as I dIdn't try to run away.- but It's not lIke anyone would want me. I'm dIsgustIng. So, rIght now I'm outsIde takIng In the fresh aIr. Then I looked to my left, then to my rIght. Then I looked rIght dIrectly In front of me.I took a deep breath, then I ran. I ran as fast as I could. I don't care If he fInds me and kIlls me, I just want to remember that I trIed to excape. That I trIed to get out of that rottIng heck. as I ran past a certIan bush, a paIr of arms grabbed me and pulled me In to the bush.

* * *

Mr. PInes POV

I decIded to hIde In a bush for a whIle and watch. I saw a young boy that was only wearIng a grey sweatshIrt. Then I realIzed that thIs boy resembled DIpper a lot. So I watched the boy to see what he was goIng to do. He looked to hIs left, then to hIs rIght, then he looked In front of hIm. Then he took a deep brreath and ran. So I took a rIsk and grabbed hIm and pulled hIm Into the bush.

* * *

**A/N yeah dumb endIng I know. BTW DIpper looks a lIttle dIfferent, so that's why hId dad dIdn't recognIze hIm. The next chapter's gonna be longer. I'M SORRY THAT MY BRAIN DIED AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER! IF IT DIDN'T, THIS CHAPTER WOULD'VE HAD A BETTER ENDING!BTW I know of a song that fIts thIs story (In a way) It's "Beauty from paIn" by SuperchIc. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Dad is that really you?

Dipper's POV

Why am I In a bush? Just two seconds ago I was running through the woods trying to escape a rotting heck, and now I'm in a bush? WaIt, what If the person who pulled me Into thIs bush Is... HIM? No there's no way that he could've- but what if letting me be outside was a test to see what I would do? Suddenly a hand clamps over my mouth. Not like I was saying anything in the first place. Then a voice whispers in my ear,"Don't say a word." Why? It's not like anyone's gonna care what happens to me. That's when I realize: that voice could only belong to one person that I know:

My Dad.

But that's not possible...

...Is it?

* * *

Mr. PInes POV

I was lIstening very closely to see If anyone was comIng. No doubt that CIpher's gonna want thIs kId back. Well, that's NOT happenIng. Over my cold, lIfeless, breathless corpse. Yeesh, way to be descrIptIve, Jared. But stIll, thIs kId doesn't deserve to go through that type of crap. I should know, because I went through It. And NOBODY deserves It. Nobody. That's when I hear footsteps. I put a hand over the kId's mouth, and whIsper In hIs ear to be quIet. Then whoever's out there, started to talk.

* * *

DIpper's POV

I start to hear someone talk. It was HIM. "Pine tree! Ugh I swear when I find you, you are goIng to wIsh you were dead!" But I already do wish that, you demon. "When I fInd you, I'm gonna kill you In the most agonizing, terrifying way possible, you hear me? Then you be begging, heck, most likely pleading for me to give you mercy. But I won't give you any. Then once you're dead Pine tree, I'll tell your family what I did." But they don't give a crap about me anymore. I'm a freak. A disgusting, derranged freak who's lost his dignity forcefully, at least Five times, to a mind demon. Nobody In that family cares about me. HE finally left, and the hand that was over my mouth wasn't there anymore, and that's when I took my chance. I scrambled out of that bush as fast as I possIbly could. The person who pulled me Into the bush dIdn't even notIce what I was doIng, utIl I got out of that bush. Then, he grabbed me by the ankle, and pulled me back, and whispered in my ear, "Just to be safe, you might want to stay here for a minute." Then, when I thought it was long enough, I tried to get away from the stranger, even though for some reason, I think that he's really my dad, but that's insane even though it's coming from someone who's been treated like crap for the last month, and is so damaged that they have completely given up on thinking that someone will come and save them. Yeesh, what a way to explain yourself in third person, Dipper.

Anyways, the stranger that pulled me into a bush, let me go, and I crawled out as fast as I could. Then, I turned around,(out of curiosity, I guess.) and saw someone who I almost thought that I'd never see again.

My father.

* * *

**A/N AWW finally something good happens to Dipper! Yay! PS I rushed the ending of the chapter. Pleasedon'tkillme**


	5. Father & Grunkle to the rescue!

_Last time... _

_Anyways, the stranger who pulled me into a bush, let me go, and I crawled out as fast as I could. Then I turned around, (out of curiosity, I guess.) and saw someone who I almost thought that I'd never see again. _

_My father._

Present time, Dipper's POV

I can't believe it. I never thought that I would see my dad or anyone from my family ever again.

"Dad..?" I whisper,"Is that really you?" The man silently nods his head yes. I run over to him and jump into his lap, and softly cry into his shirt.

"Shh.. Hey, hey it's gonna be OK, Dipper. I promise."

"But dad, you have no idea about what the crap happened!" I managed to get out in between sobs.

"Actually, I think I do." He said. Then I heard a rustling noise. I noticed that my dad had heard it too. "And that mIght be our cue to run." He said, but I was clinging to his waIst, too scared to move. "Dipper, son, I know that right now you are really scared, but now is our only chance to try and get out of here before Bill Cipher gets you again. " He whispers into my ear. I looked up at him, and he gave me a reassuring smile. But then the rustling noise came again, and it sounded like it was closer. So my dad pulled me into the nearest bush (again with being pulled into bushes! What is with that?!) and we sat and waited. Then all of a sudden, I could see someone's feet movIng around, as if they were looking for someone. Then I heard a familiar gruff voice mutter to itself, "Where are you Cipher?" Is that... Grunkle Stan? I looked at my dad with a ' Is that who I think it is?' look, and he just gave me a 'we'll see' look. Then he stuck his head out of the bush a little, and whistled very quietly, but loud enough for the person who I thought was Grunkle Stan to hear. Then, I heard the gruff voice say, "Yeesh Jared, warn me next time." Then I feel like someone's watching me. I looked up to see Grunkle Stan. I must've looked scared, because next thing I know, Grunkle Stan's trying to comfort me. "Hey kiddo, it's gonna be alright. Everything's going to be fine." Please don't let this be a dream. Please God please. Then I realized that I was crying. Grunkle Stan was hugging me now. "I just don't want this to be fake. I don't want to think that this is real, when it's actually not. I want to just wake up, to find out that being kidnapped was a bad dream, and nothing more." I managed to say in between sobs.

"Dipper, it's gonna be alright, Stan and I got the car around here and we're going to take you home." My dad said, As I was being picked up by Grunkle Stan and being carried while he was walking in a direction. After a while, I could hear a door open, and Grunkle Stan bent down a little and placed me in the backseat of the car. I put on the seatbelt and leaned back into the seat, trying to ignore the increasing pain in my back._ The scars from being whipped! _ I thought. I tried to get comfortable without it looking like something was wrong. I ended up laying on my side, with my back facing the window closest to me. By that time, Dad had started the car, and we were on our way back to the Mystery Shack.

* * *

**A/N **

**Guys I'm SOOOOOOOOOO SORRY that this is SOOOOOOOOOO late! I got back from a road trip that lasted three weeks, then was back for a week, then went to Oregon for a week for a family reunion, then got back on a Sunday, and the following Tuesday, I had to get my tonsils taken out in preparation for surgery, then I TOTALLY forgot about my fanfictions, then I just got back from camping for three and a half days. So... Yeah. **

**P.S. Dipper was held hostage by Bill for two months. Sorry for the confusion! I have to fix that.**


End file.
